Taking Care of You
by ever
Summary: The continuing saga of Ruth and how she perceives something to be what it's not... again...


Taking Care of You  
Part I  
"What are you so nervous about? Just be yourself and they'll love you. I do," Jack said reassuringly. Ruth managed a weak smile.  
"But what if Sarah doesn't like me?" she asked Jack.  
"Sarah is the person you have to worry about the least. I've already told her all about you," Jack said. Ruthie's concern to make a good impression on Sarah, the girl Jack loved, touched him. She actually looked like a girl tonight. She had washed her hair and let it curl in it's natural form. Medda had procured a wool navy skirt and the white blouse she had on was spotless. Kid Blink's mouth had dropped open. Jack smiled with the thought of it. Getting Ruthie, his almost sister, back had been great. He had been a little worried about Kid though. They seemed to be very attached to each other and he hadn't known if that would exclude his role as older brother. Thankfully it had all turned out alright. Ruthie seemed to be happy. So he had decided to take her to meet the Jacobs family. Jack knocked on the door. David opened it.  
"Hey Davy," Jack said, giving him a slap on the back. He shook hands with Mr. Jacobs then entered the room, drawing Ruthie in with him. She was so nervous. Nothing on earth could induce her to let go of his hand.  
"Hey Jack," David said.  
"Hi," Sarah said as Jack kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
"Everybody I'd like you to meet my sister Ruth, or ,as the newsies like to call her, Forever," Jack said, smiling. Everybody turned their attention to the new face.  
"Hi," Ruthie said shyly.  
"Well let's sit down to dinner before it gets cold," Mrs. Jacobs said, in true motherly fashion. Actually the meal didn't go that bad. Ruth loosened up after a while and was even able to make a few jokes and witty comments. Then, of course, everyone insisted on being told the story of how Jack and Ruthie met. Ruth did the honors leaving out all the gory details of their respective fathers.  
"So what happened to your mother?" Les asked Ruth.  
"Les," David started to reproach his brother.  
"I don't know," Ruthie said, indicating she wasn't insulted by the question.  
After dinner the four older kids went out onto the fire escape. Sarah took Ruthie aside to talk to her and Jack paired off with David.  
"It can be tough sometimes in a lodging house of all boys. If you ever need a girl to talk to you know where to find me," Sarah offered. Ruthie smiled.  
"Thanks," she said. A small silence followed.  
"So how did you find the lodging house?" Sarah asked. "No wait don't tell me," she said," you were running away from the bulls."  
"How did you guess?" Ruth asked perplexed, wondering if Jack had told Sarah the entire story.  
"No one told me," Sarah said, reading her thoughts," that's just how most kids stumble across the newsies."  
"Oh," Ruth said.  
"Kloppman's really great with his first night rule."  
"Yeah." There were no disagreements in Ruth's corner about how great Kloppman was.  
"I'm thinking that someday maybe I'll take over the lodging house," Sarah said," you know after I finish school......."  
"And get married," Ruth added.  
"Yeah, well, don't want to rush that," Sarah said, smiling. Ruth glanced over at Jack. He seemed to be deep in conversation.   
  
"So what about her mother?" David asked Jack, as soon as they separated from the girls.  
"What do you mean what about her?" Jack asked.  
"Well if you don't know where she is, she could still be alive," David said.  
"No she probably died in childbirth," Jack said, it was an easy assumption, many women of the day did that.  
"Why wouldn't Forever have known about that?" David asked.  
"So you're calling her Forever too," Jack said, eager to change the conversation topic. He felt responsible for Ruth and if her mother was alive he was responsible to find her. At the same time though a selfish feeling inside him said that if she found her mother she'd leave the newsies and him. He'd loose her.... again and this time he wouldn't get her back.  
Part II  
"Hey sweetie," Morris Delancey said, sidling up to Ruth.  
"Hey idiot," she said, elbowing her way past him.  
"What's the matter?" Oscar said encircling her.  
"Is there a problem here," Jack said, coming up. He stepped in front of Ruth, facing the two Delanceys. Ruth put her hands on Jack's shoulder.  
"Jacky, I can handle this myself," she said, smiling sweetly. In absence of Frankie she had taken to calling him Jacky- boy a lot. Usually he was annoyed when Spot used it, but from Ruth it was a term of endearment.  
Jack turned to his head to look at Ruth. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards. "Well actually I'm doing this for the protection of the Delancey's, here, so you don't send them to the hospital," Jack said, trying not to break out in a smile. Ruth had gotten lessons from the newsies on how to fight. He had no doubt that if he let her have her way the Delancey's would be on a one way street to doom. This was just a measure of protection. She was his younger sister and he felt responsible for her. No Delanceys were going to mess with his family while he was around.  
"Excuse me are you bothering this lady?" Kid Blink said. Having seen the fight he had come up. It was the same thing. He knew that between Jack and Forever they could handle it, but he never missed a chance to show Forever his love.  
"We were just leaving," Morris said, tipping his hat and exiting quickly with his brother.  
Ruth put one hand on Jack's shoulder and the other on Kid's and tugged back towards her, forming an opening in between the two of them. "I told you I could handle it," she said. They both laughed.   
In the beginning Ruthie had been a little worried, wondering who she would sell with. After all Kid was partners with Mush and she didn't want to get in the way of their friendship, plus three is a crowd. To her surprise though she alternated partners all through the week. Mondays and Tuesdays Mush and Kid wouldn't let her sell with anyone else, but them. Wednesdays were reserved solely for Jack. Thursdays she always managed to squeeze in time at the track with Race. Fridays she usually struck out on her own. She usually sold around the government buildings. There were many important people there who needed papes. Saturdays she joined Jack, David, Les, and sometimes Sarah. Sundays she left open to spend with whoever she felt like it.  
Today was Wednesday and Jack lost no time in securing his partner. He had something he wanted to talk to her about.  
"Do you remember your mother?" Jack asked, after they were a couple dozen papes into the day.  
"What?" Ruth said, totally taken back by his question.  
"Your mother, the lady that gave birth to you," Jack clarified.  
"Um," Ruth said. Flashbacks of a lady with curly brown hair and blue eyes whizzed before her eyes. She couldn't be sure if those were real or dreams. "No," she said," I always assumed she died in child birth."  
"Well you know," Jack said," it's possible she didn't and that would mean she might be still alive." Ruth sucked in her breath.  
"Why wouldn't she have contacted me?"she asked Jack.  
"Maybe she didn't know you're alive," Jack answered," look we don't have to talk about this now. Just it's something to think about. I mean if your mother's out there that would mean you had family."  
"But you're my family Jack," Ruth wanted to say. Something held her back though. Was Jack angry at her? Did he want to get rid of her? Maybe he hadn't forgiven her all the way for thinking... what she had thought of him? Maybe she had done something to upset him? These questions converged on Ruth's mind and wouldn't leave her alone all through the day and the night's poker game.  
Part III  
"Hey Forever. What's wrong?" Kid said, coming up to Ruth.  
"Nothing," she said. He sat down next to her on the bunk bed.  
"Uh- huh sure."  
"What it really is nothing."  
"Which is why you're not playing poker with us?"  
"Yes."  
"So nothing is keeping you from playing poker."  
"Exactly," Ruth said smiling.  
"So come play." Ruth laughed. It was hard to stay in a bad mood around Kid. She wondered if she should tell him about her little dilemma.  
"Kid, wait," she said, putting a hand on his arm.  
"Yeah?" he said, sitting back down.  
"Do you think.... My mother might be alive. Do you think I should look for her?" Ruth asked. Several moments passed before he answered.   
Letting out a deep breath he said," Yeah sure. I mean she could be alive and then......." His voice trailed off.  
  
Jack bounded up the stairs of the old apartment house on Thurow street. He had been here twice since he found Ruth and he hated it even more than when he used to live there. He stood in the center of the room contemplating where to turn first in the three room apartment. He made a bee line for the bedroom Ruth had shared with her father. Quickly he began searching, under the mattress the floorboards anywhere something could be hidden.  
  
Ruth also made her way to the old apartment house. She was determined that if there was information to be found about her mother she was going to find it. As she came close to the door she heard the violent rustling sounds from within. Immediately she wished she had brought Kid or Jack along with her. She had to go on. The person in there might be taking her information.  
  
"Jack!" Ruth said, startled.  
He looked up from his crouched position. "Hey Ruthie. Great minds think alike, huh," he said.  
"What are you doing?"  
"The same thing you're about to do," Jack said. Ruthie shook her head. Crawling on her hands and knees she felt the floorboards for looseness. Jack finished searching the mattress and stood up. He pulled Ruthie up from the floor. "Where would it be?" he asked her. Ruthie closed her eyes.  
"Daddy, what are you writing in?"  
"This is a journal. I write everything that happens to me in this little book. Someday I'll give it to you and then you can write everything that happens in your life."  
"Why are you putting it in the wall, Daddy?"  
"So people won't--"  
The wall! That was it. Ruth crossed the room quickly. Fixing her mind on a particular brick she scooped out the dirt around the sides. Then she gave a great tug. Jack watched. "This could be it," he told himself," you could be loosing her right now." The brick came out of the wall and fell to the floor, with a bang. Ruth stuck her hand into the hole and pulled out an old leather bound notebook as well as an envelope. Jack came over and hugged her.  
"What was that for?" she asked him.  
"I just want you to know, whatever happens I'm there. I'm your older brother and I won't let anything happen to you," Jack said. Ruth smiled, but it was only momentary. She looked down at the notebook. It held the secrets of her past. It could tell her if her father really loved her and who her mother was, who she was. Suddenly Ruthie forgot her early apprehensions about Jack wanting to get rid of her and she hugged him back tightly.  
Part IV  
"Alright choose," Jack said. The three of them, Jack, Kid Blink, and Ruthie, were sitting on the fire escape of the lodging house. The envelope and journal were on the floor in front of them.  
"The envelope," Ruth said, still apprehensive of the journal. She glanced at Kid. "What would this tell her?" she wondered. Kid mouthed the word "Forever" to her, a silent reassurance of his promise. Ruth pulled the envelope towards her. "Alright," she said, reaching inside. She pulled out papers. A birth certificate was the first thing.   
"Ruth Justice Greene, born May 18 1876, to Harrold and Marjory Greene," Jack read. The next thing was an article clipping, "House Robbers Foil Cops Yet Another Time." Ruth sighed and glance guiltily at Jack. She reached deep into the almost empty envelope. Her hands grasped a picture. She pulled it out smiling. Kid looked over her shoulder and stared at the picture of an eight- year old Jack and four year old Ruth, hugging each other. Kid laughed.  
"Whoah Jack we'll have to show this one to Sarah," he said handing the photograph to Jack. Jack smiled and put it into his pocket.  
"I think that's it," Ruth said.  
"No I see something else," Jack said, taking the envelope. He dug his hand in and produced a blue ribbon. Ruth's mind flashed back.  
"Here Ruthie, look what I got it's a pretty ribbon just for you," Frankie said, tying Ruth's hair up with the ribbon. "Happy birthday Ruthie."  
"Thanks Frankie this is the best birthday present ever."  
**************************  
"Daddy what's that envelope for?"  
"Well I put important things in here and then they don't get lost and I have them forever and ever."  
"Can I put something in there?"  
"What do you have that's so important?" Little Ruthie thought for a minute and then tugged at her ribbon.  
"This is my most important thing," she said, handing her father the blue ribbon," Frankie gave it to me for my birthday."  
Ruth smiled at Jack. He smiled back, knowingly.  
"Now for the journal," Kid said, but it was almost like a question.  
"Um... actually," Ruth said," the journal's pretty long. I think I'll just take it by myself and read it piece by piece."  
Jack and Kid nodded, understandingly.  
Part V  
Ruth lost no time in getting to the point of the journals. She turned to the entry for May 18.  
Today was one of the happiest days of my life... Ruth smiled at the fact that her father really had loved her. Marjory gave birth to a little baby girl. We name her Ruth Justice after my mother. She has blue eyes just like Marjory. The doctor said she was one of the most beautiful babies he ever saw.......... Both Marjory and Ruth are doing fine............. Ruth sighed. Her mother could be alive somewhere. She flipped through the pages.  
January 21st 1878  
We are planning on moving into an apartment with a family called the Sullivans. They have one little boy who is four years older than Ruth. His name is Frankie. Ruth can hardly stop asking questions about him. Marjory is not feeling so well. She is going to live with her parents in Rhode Island, while we get settled in at the apartment.  
Ruth flipped through some more pages until something caught her eye.  
April 5th 1878  
I have not heard from Marjory since the day she left. It has been almost five months. I have gone into business with Mr. Sullivan. Ruth winced. "So that's what he called it. Business," she thought.  
She skimmed through more pages for her mother's name. There were no more mentions. She was worse off than when she started. She still didn't know if her mother was alive. She had no way to contact her grandparents because she didn't even know her mother's maiden name.  
She sighed.  
"No luck?" Jack asked entering the room.  
"Well she didn't die in childbirth," Ruth said," she left to go visit her parents and my father never heard from her again." Jack whistled.  
"I've been thinking," he said," we need a way to publicize you."  
"What?!" Ruth asked, half astounded at Jack's use of the word and half confused by what he meant.  
"You know, we need to get your name in the papes," he said, " and tell everyone who you are and that you're looking for your mother and maybe she'll come and get you."  
"Yeah, but then how can I be sure that I won't have a million frauds on my hands, on our hands," she corrected herself at Jack's stern look.  
"If we don't offer any money what would be their incentive?" Jack asked.  
"If we don't offer money then why would my real mother come?" Ruth asked.  
"Possibly because she wanted to be reunited with her fifteen- year old child, whom she hasn't seen since the girl was two?" Jack said.  
"Alright you got me, but how are we going to do it?" Ruth asked.  
"Ruthie, it's time you met our man Denton."  
"Denton?"  
"Yeah, Denton."  
Part VI  
"So Denton I want you to meet my little sister, Ruthie," Jack said.  
"Hello Forever," Denton said, smiling at Ruth. Ruth laughed.  
"I see my reputation has preceded me," she said.  
"Don't worry it's nothing bad," Denton said.  
While Jack explained their predicament Ruth glanced around the room. "Typical reporter style," she thought to herself. Papers were strewn about the desks. Tattered newspaper articles clipped to a bulletin board.  
"So I can't just get the editors to run something just because. I need a story," Denton was saying.  
"What kind of story?" Ruth asked.  
"I would need you to do something that I can write an article on," Denton said.  
"Can't you write one of the everyday lives of newsies?" Ruth said, joking. Denton smiled. Jack was lost in thought.  
"Hey Ruthie can't you sing?" Jack suddenly asked Ruth.  
"Oh no Jack. No don't even think about that," Ruthie said shaking her head.  
"If you could sing at Medda's Denton could write an article about you and then maybe your mom would see it," Jack said.  
"How bad does he want to get of me?" Ruthie asked herself. "Jack, I haven't sung in years and even when I did I was six. Six, Jack! I had a tiny puny little voice," Ruth said.  
"So how much better will it be now?" Jack said, smiling. "C'mon Ruthie. I'll sing with you. Kid will sing with you. It can be a duet. Please it could work."  
Ruth sighed. Jack really did want her gone."Alright but I'm not doing it alone. Understand?" Ruth said. Jack nodded his head. Denton just grinned.  
"They aren't even real brother and sister," he thought, laughing to himself.  
  
Part VII  
The arrangements were made and Kid Blink was to sing with Ruthie. Jack had backed out of it. "He can't even stand to be on the same stage with me," Ruth thought sadly. She didn't understand how it could be. Jack had promised her he would take care of her that he would always be there for her as an older brother. Why the sudden change of heart?  
It was the night of the performance. Ruth paced backstage humming chords to herself. Jack sat on the steps staring at her. The real reason he had decided not to sing with her was so that he could watch her sing. to see what a beautiful young lady his six year old had become.  
"Where is he? Where is Blink?" Ruth asked, frantically. Just then Mush ran in from the side door.  
"Aw, Forever, Kid is sick. He's got a hoarse voice. He said to have me go on with you or to sing by yourself. He's real sorry. Said he'll be watching you from the audience," Mush said.  
"What?!" Ruth turned to Jack. "What am I going to do? This is all your fault Jack Kelley," she accused him.  
"My fault," Jack said in mock shock.  
"Yes, your the one who talked me into this and now you're going to get me out. Thanks for the offer Mush," she said nodding in his direction," but Jacky-boy here is going to sing with me."  
"Me?" Jack said, continuing his game," but I don't know the song."  
"Sure you do everyone's heard Kid and I rehearse it a million times. C'mon Kelley we're on soon. Go change," she said in a commanding voice. Jack smiled to himself as he went to the dressing room.  
Ruthie continued pacing and humming. She had taken her navy wool skirt and borrowed a black vest from Sarah. Kid, or Jack now, was supposed to be wearing a matching back suit also with a vest. Ruth waited nervously. Jack came out from his dressing room.  
"How do I look?" he held out his hands smiling. Ruth grinned weakly, didn't answer. They heard the applause from the end of Medda's performance and hurried onto the stage.  
"Now I'd like to introduce a newcomer who to some of you is not so new," Medda said," here are Ruth Greene and her almost brother, Jack Kelley."  
The song Ruth had chosen to sing was called Forever. It had a special significance with Kid Blink and with Jack well it was still pretty special. It was supposed to be sung in a duet form. Ruth could feel the butterflies rising up her stomach and into her throat. She silently thanked G-d that Jack had the first line.  
"Forever I will love you," Jack sang, perfectly.   
"His voice is so nice," Ruth thought. She looked into his eyes and they propelled her to speak. "And I will never leave your side," her voice echoed through Irving Hall astounding the audience with it's sweetness yet strength. "From the valleys to the mounts of purple hue," Ruth continued.  
"I'll be there and never hide," Jack sang, smiling. Ruth had always thought that line was pretty corny, but she like the song as a whole. (author's note: I know, I know, but I wanted it to rhyme so it came out sounding um, well bad, but Ruth has to like it otherwise why would she have chosen it?)  
They sang the chorus together. "Because you're you and I'm me.   
Forever we will be,   
Together Forever,  
That's you and me."  
  
"Whenever you will call me," Jack continued.  
"You'll respond in urgent haste," Ruth answered. "And your cry for help will never be an unheard plea."  
"And the love I shower on you will never go to waste," Jack sang, thinking how this song fit in perfectly with their real relationship and history.  
They sang the chorus again. Ruth took one daring glance out over the audience. They seemed to be enjoying. She saw Kid Blink smiling, happily mesmerized.  
"Through the dark nights and happy day," Jack sang, his mind reverting back to their own dark nights.  
"My brother, my friend, my hidden treasure," Ruth sang, realizing how true that line really was.  
"I love you in my own special way," Jack sang, looking deeply into Ruth's eyes. The thought had crossed his mind that she had misunderstood his efforts in getting her reunited with her mother as an effort to get rid of her. "Our love brings me the greatest pleasure," he sang, meaning every word of it.  
Ruth seemed to catch the hint as they sang the chorus together her eyes seemed to brighten. When they faced the roaring crowd, amidst the cheers, she clasped Jack's hand tightly, wondering what his explanation was, but knowing he loved her.  
The events of the next week all happened in a whirl. Ruth felt as if she was walking blindly through a hurricane and the only steadying force was Jack's hand gently yet strongly pushing her forward. The review of their performance came out the next day in the papers. It included a small history of Jack and Ruth and the request for Ruth's mother to come forward. Ruth had no time to talk to Jack to get his side of the story, but for right now she didn't need it.  
The newsies and Denton and Jack and Kloppman had all warned her not to expect results quickly. She wasn't expecting them quickly in fact she didn't even want them but she got them. No less than a week later Denton stopped by the lodging house.  
"You'll never guess who I heard from today," he told Jack and Ruth, smiling.  
"Who?" Ruth asked, apprehensive.  
"Marjory Greene." Ruth sucked in her breath. She felt Jack's hand stiffen on her shoulder. Maybe they both weren't as prepared as they had originally thought.  
"I told her you would meet her tomorrow," Denton said.  
"Tomorrow," Ruth squeaked.  
"I figured you'd want to meet her as soon as possible," Denton said, realizing something was wrong.  
"Right as soon as possible," Ruth's voice said at it's unnatural pitch.  
Part VIII  
"Sarah I need to talk to you," Ruth said, urgently. It was Sunday afternoon, and the day when Ruth was supposed to meet her mother, when she knocked on the Jacob's door praying that Sarah would be home.  
"Of course, let's go up on the roof," Sarah said, recognizing the urgency in Ruth's voice.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Jack says you're good at giving advice and I need some," Ruth said, almost on the brink of tears. Sarah nodded understandingly. "I don't know what happened," Ruth continued. "Jack suggested we look for my birth mother and of course I said okay. Because, I mean, she's my birth mother I should be happy to find her. But I'm not and the only reason I agreed to it in the first place was because I thought Jack was trying to get rid of me. And I don't know if he still is, but I don't want to go and I won't be gotten rid of," Ruth stammered, surprised at her own firmness. "I have equal rights with him in this matter and I don't want to go. But my mother's coming tomorrow so how can I not go? I don't know what to do," Ruth finished embarrassed at her words, yet relieved.  
"Well," Sarah began slowly," first of all Jack never wanted to get rid of you. He only wanted what was best for you and he thought that would be to stay with your mother. You should tell him you want to stay with him. He'll probably be thrilled. He was afraid of loosing you." Sarah stopped to allow her words to sink in. Ruth's mind was making a million calculations a second. She was jumping for joy that she was going to stay, but at the same time worried about what she would tell her mother. "My advice for you," Sarah continued," is to tell all this to Jack. He wants to take care of you and he can help."  
Ruth threw her arms around Sarah. "Thanks," she said," I'll have to tell Jack he was right." Sarah hugged her back, blushing.  
  
"Jack-," Ruth ran into the foyer of the lodging house and up to the front desk.  
"Shh," Jack stopped her. "Your mom's in there talking with Kloppman," he said.  
"But that's what I need to talk to you about," Ruth said. "I don't want to go away."  
"What?" Jack said incredulously.  
"I never did. I just said okay because I thought that you wanted me gone," Ruth said.  
"I never--" Jack started to say.  
"But then I went to go see Sarah and she told me differently and now...." Ruth stopped after her long tirade.  
"Ruth Justice Green, I would think that you know me better than to think I wanted to get rid of you," Jack said.  
"I know," Ruth said downtrodden. Jack broke out in a tired grin.  
"You picked a fine time to tell me too," Jack said. The situation wasn't funny. Ruth's mother was in there expecting to get her long lost child back and Ruth had just decided she wasn't going back. However Kloppman still found them rolling of the floor laughing when he came out to get Ruth.  
"Get up, get up," he said. "Ruth why are you laughing so hard when you're about to meet your mother?"  
Ruth straightened her face. She felt an arm on her back and turned around.  
"Hey Kid," she said, softly.  
"Good luck, Forever," he said kissing her. "We love you."  
  
Ruth hardly knew whose feet carried her into Kloppman's kitchen and what girl sat down at the kitchen table. The lady across the room had brown curly hair and blue eyes, just like Ruth had imagined. They said things to each other which can be expected of a mother and daughter who hadn't seen each other for so long. Then Marjory Greene broached the dreaded topic.  
"So when can you come back to Virginia with me?" she said, her voice carried the slightest trace of a southern drawl.  
" I can't," Ruth said examining her nails.  
"Why whatever do you mean?" her mother asked.  
"I mean I can't. My life is here. I'm sorry, but I have something good here and I don't want to give it up," Ruth said.  
"I was afraid you would say that," Marjory said. Ruth breathed a sigh of relief. At least her mother had been prepared. "So I went down to city hall and got a copy of your birth certificate."  
Ruth looked perplexed. "So?" she said.  
"So..." It was a long and drawn out word. "You have to come with me I'm your mother and you have no other guardian and you have not yet come of age."  
"But what about all the rest of the newsies. How can they live by themselves," Ruth said angrily.  
"I don't know. It's a marvel they haven't all been sent to orphanages yet."  
No matter how hard Ruth pleaded and debated her mother was set. Ruth would accompany her back to Virginia and when she turned 18 she had leave to do whatever she wanted. It was settled that they would leave tomorrow. Ruth didn't tell anyone she couldn't bring herself to face Jack and Kid.  
That night she dreamt of her homecoming two years later. Jack was married to Sarah and Kid was with some other girl. "You left us Forever," they said to her accusingly. "Now pay the price of being forgotten." Ruth woke up in a sweat. She ran her hands over her hair and splashed some water on her face. Then she planned for the next day. She was supposed to meet her mother at Tibby's with her stuff at ten o' clock. The newsies would all be out selling then, she figured. She could go out as usual dressed in her newsie clothes and then slip back into the lodging house and change into her navy skirt. Kloppman wouldn't notice. She reached under her bad for a travel bag and began packing. She folded up her boy's clothing and put it on the very bottom. Then she put her extra suit of everyday clothes in and the vest Sarah had given her. She reached farther under her bed, groping for her treasures. Out came her "Uncle Tom's Cabin" with a dried rose, that Kid had given her for as a bookmark. A long rope with she coiled and stuffed into the bag. Then her fingers touched something else, a piece of fabric. She pulled it out from under the bed and saw that she held Jack's blue ribbon. Suddenly she began to sob. Footsteps sounded behind her and she heard the curtain pulled back. Comforting arms embraced her.  
"Shh. Why are you crying?" Kid said, rocking her back and forth.  
"Because I have to leave. My mother's forcing me," she said.  
  
She woke up in the morning lying on her bed. She wondered that maybe if she kept her eyes closed everything that had happened would go away like a bad dream. But when she opened her eyes everything was still there. Her nice clothes were laid out neatly and her back packed. Her newsie clothes lay at the foot of her bed and Jack's ribbon was still clenched in her hand. She began to slowly get dressed. "No goodbyes," she told herself. "It's easier for all of us that way," she thought.  
She slowly dressed recognizing this would be the last time she would do this. It was the last time she would dress in Kloppman's kitchen with the light slowly creeping to the windows. The last time she would take bread from the hand of the smiling nuns because that bread was for needy people and now she wasn't needy. It was the last time she would plop down a quarter in front of the distributors face and demand a hundred papes, with a smirk that she could take so many. It was the last time she would wave to the newsies as she set off to sell, the last time she would share an inside joke with Jack, that she would make a bet with Racetrack, that she would joke with Kid, that she would say good morning and goodbye to Kloppman on the way out of the lodging house. "What will they do without me?" she thought thinking about all her memories and the little things that only she remembered to do. Then a more serious thought hit her ,"what will I do without them?"  
She exited the kitchen and passed Kloppman in the hallway, putting extra strength and warmth into her simple greeting and farewell. "Why so silent Ruthie?" Jack asked.  
"Uh, I'm just thinking," Ruth said, covering quickly. She caught Blink's eye and quickly looked away.  
"What could possibly be so serious that it should bring a frown, to this lovely face?" Jack asked, lifting her chin.  
Ruth laughed, superficially and nervously. "Nothing," she said.  
"Sell with me today?" Kid asked, suddenly appearing in front of Ruth. His eyes stared into hers begging for her to do something to run, to escape, to stay.  
"I'm going alone, today," Ruth said, the heartache clearly showing in her voice. Kid looked dejectedly at the ground and walked off.  
"Did something happen between you and him?" Jack asked.  
"Only the same thing that happened between you and me," Ruth answered in her mind. Her voice plainly said," no."  
  
Part IX  
"Alright, so first I'll take you shopping," Marjory said, looking disgustedly at Ruth's clothes," then we'll get something to eat and we'll be just in time to catch the train back to Virginia. Driver take us to--"  
"Wait," Ruth said, urgently," I have to say goodbye to someone first."  
"Well alright who is it?" her mother asked.  
"Driver, do you know where Irving Hall is?" Ruth asked tentatively.  
"Sure do," said the driver.  
"Please take us there," Ruth said. At the very least she could give Medda a goodbye message for the boys, for Jack and Kid. Jack... her heart broke at the thought of him. He was her brother, her friend, her hidden treasure, as the song said. Kid had done that on purpose, she knew it. He was so good to her. They were so good to her. Why could she stay? She felt the tears pushing to come out, but fought to keep her emotions down. Her mother was babbling on about something when they reached Irving Hall.  
"Do you mind if I go in by myself?" Ruth asked.  
"Of course."  
Ruth pushed through the back door to Medda's place, reflecting on how this would be the last time she would see Medda. Obviously it wasn't really the last time she could come back in three years when she was eighteen, but it seemed like forever.  
The door opened slowly as if the world has suddenly decided to move in slow motion and suddenly Ruth was confronted by about twenty pairs of eyes. "Uh-oh," she thought. "Hey guys," she said attempting to be normal. Jack stood up and took a look around signaling for everyone to go. Ruth caught Kid's eye as he left.  
"Sorry," he mouthed to her. She suddenly understood Kid had told the newsies and they had all gathered here, but why?  
"Ruthie," Jack started," I thought that we had realized from this whole thing that we should trust each other and tell each other stuff so that we don't have any more mis- understandings."  
"Jack," Ruth said in a pleading voice.  
"Wait I'm not finished," Jack interrupted. "Maybe you fooled yourself into thinking that not saying goodbye was harder for you than for us. That this was making it easier for me and for Kid," he added. "Well you know that's not true. It's easier for you. You knew you were leaving you will remember this day forever. We treated it like a normal day. I didn't realize I was going to loose you this morning. I imagine what would have happened if you hadn't come in here and seen us." He paused waiting for Ruth to answer.  
"You probably would have wasted a lot of time and money coming to Virginia to haul me back to New York. And then when you got there I wouldn't have been able to come and you would have gotten into some legal battle with my mother and lost and you would have come back to New York poorer and sadder," Ruth said sighing.  
"That's right---," Jack began. He was cut off by the door entering and in walked Mrs. Greene.   
"Ruthie I thought this was only going to take a couple of minutes. Why I've been waiting hours for you in the car," she said. Ruth cringed and Jack raised his eyebrows in amusement of their five minutes being described as hours.  
"Mother, please, you said I could do this alone," Ruth said, her heart about to break.  
"Well I didn't know you where going to be associating with such ruffians as this boy over here." That hit the wrong note in Ruth and something snapped.  
"First you insist of taking me away from the best life that I've ever known. Then, when you said I could say good bye by myself you don't let me and you call my friends ruffians?" Ruth asked, bitterly.  
"Young lady, don't you talk to me like that. I'm your mama and I know what's best for you," her mother said raising her voice.  
"You do not know what's best for me," Ruth said her voice rising to a frantic yell. "If you knew what was best you would let me stay here. How could you even know you left us, you left Daddy and me and you didn't even write back to him. Then, you show up here pretending like you love me--" Ruth saw her mother's hand raised. She didn't comprehend what was happening until she felt a slap burn against her cheek.  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that," her mother said," ever." Jack was quick before she could get the words out he had stepped in front of Ruth to protect her from a second slap and instead of landing on her it hit him squarely in the jaw.  
"Excuse me I'm going to have to ask you to leave and unless you'd like me to do it by force I suggest you go now without any problems," Jack said, using a voice Ruth had never heard before.  
"Who are you to tell me to leave?" Ruth's mother demanded angrily.  
"Jack I can handle this by myself," Ruth said," please." Jack turned around to face her and put his arms around her.  
"But why should you Ruthie , when I can help?" he asked. Tears sprang to Ruth's eyes.  
"Mother I am not going with you to Virginia," she said firmly. "I will fight this in court if I have to, but I will not leave."  
"Silly child you can't go to court you don't have any money," her mother said. Ruth was just about to explain to her mother how she didn't need money when she had friends in high places when Medda walked in.  
"Ruth, Jack," Medda said, sensing something was wrong," who is this?"  
"Medda this is my mother," Ruth said sighing and wondering how she had gotten into this thing so deep.  
"No it isn't," Medda said.  
"What?!" Ruth and Jack exclaimed in unison.  
"I went to school with Marjory Greene," Medda said, to the lady who was Ruth's supposed mother," and you are not her." The lady's face turned white.  
Part X  
"So it turns out she was my mother's sister," Ruth said. "My grandparents and her had never approved of my mother's marriage so when she died shortly after she came to them, they neglected to tell my father. Anyway my grandparents died a couple of year's ago and since my aunt never married she was lonely and had no one to keep her company. When she heard about me she decide that a little niece would be perfect company, but she figured I'd never come if she told me the real story so she decided to pretend to be my mother," Ruth explained to Kid.  
"So where did she go?" Kid asked.  
"Well she said she was real sorry for acting like such an idiot," Jack supplied," and she decided that she would adopt a kid who needed a home, unlike Ruth here," he said smiling," who already has one."  
"We offered for her to stay in New York, but she wanted to go back to Virginia," Ruth said.  
"Hey as long as she leaves Ruthie with me, I'm fine," Jack said, kissing Ruth on the forehead. Jack smiled," I'll always be there to take care of you Ruthie. You're never alone," Jack whispered to Ruth.  
"I know," she said. Then he went to join the other newsies.  
"Forever," Kid said," you promised me that one day you'd tell me what happened between you and Jack."  
Ruth sighed. It was time for the truth to come out. She told Kid the story from top to bottom including the robberies and how she thought Jack had killed her father. Kid smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "So now that you're staying with us for good I have one question," Kid said, grinning.  
"What's that?" Ruth asked.  
"Will you sell with me tomorrow?" Ruth just laughed and kissed him. 


End file.
